Ne pars pas
by laurtess97
Summary: Reccueil de drabbles parlant de la vie, de la mort, de la naissance, de l'amour...
1. Chapter 1

-Maman ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui n'est pas comme les autres ?

-Tu sais, ma puce, tu a seulement une maladie, tu n'es pas complètement différente des autres…

-Pourquoi c'est moi que les autres regardent bizarrement ?

-C'est toi qui sent leurs regards, mais ils te regardent comme les autres. Tu as seulement une petite différence. Ce n'est pas écrit dans ton visage.

-On le voit bien que j'ai le cancer, maman ! Je suis blême, j'ai des bleus partout, je dors à l'infirmerie… Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Je n'ai pas choisie ma vie… je… je voudrais tellement être comme les autres, maman.

-Je te comprends, ma puce, maman te comprend…

-Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Tu as des cheveux. Les miens, je les adorais, ils étaient roux et ils frisaient un peu. Maintenant, à cause de la chimio, j'ai un tout petit duvet que je dois cacher avec un foulard… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un autre enfant ? J'ai failli mourir, l'année dernière, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, mon ange, je l'ai vécu…

_**Flash back**_

_-Granger, t'as plus de cheveux ? _

_-Crâne d'œuf !_

_-Désolé de ne pas t'approcher, j'ai peur d'attraper ta maladie…_

_-Eh, v'là la cancéreuse… attention de pas vous faire contaminer !_

_Je veux mourir, pourquoi on me l'a diagnostiqué ? J'aurais pu mourir. _

_-Mione, ça va ? Tes médicaments font effet ?_

_-Veux-tu te reposer ? Je vais prendre tes cahiers, c'est peut-être trop lourd…_

_-As-tu pris tes médicaments, il faut que tu les prennes en mangeant, tu te souviens ? _

_-Je vais bien, je vous le dit… _

_Il y a seulement trois personnes qui se préoccupent de moi : Harry, Ginny et Ron. Ce sont les seuls qui me parlent encore… gentiment, je veux dire… Mais ils ne se pensent qu'à la Hermione malade, pas à la Mione d'avant, qui adorait étudier, qui était amoureuse de Ron… bon, c'est vrai, ils ne connaissaient pas cette Hermione là. Ils ont l'air de croire que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant… de l'année dernière… _

_**Fin du Flash back**_

-Mais est-ce que tout le monde croyait que la Hermione d'avant était disparue ?

-Non, la Professeur McGonnagall n'a jamais changé sa manière de me voir. Sauf une fois…

_**Flash back**_

_-Miss Granger, allez voir Mme .Pomfresh._

_-Je vais bien, je vous le dit… j'ai seulement un léger mal de tête._

_-Miss Granger, s'il vous plait, allez-y…_

_-Tout va…_

_J'ai immédiatement regretté d'avoir refusé son offre. Mon dernier traitement avait été il y a deux jours. J'avais de violentes nausées et j'ai essayé de me lever, mais je suis tombé dans les bras de Ron._

_**Fin du flash back**_

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après ?

-Je me suis réveillé et j'étais à Sainte-Mangouste. Mon cancer avait repris le dessus et je ne pouvais plus marcher. J'étais affolée. Mes parents étaient dans ma chambre, mais ils dormaient dans une chaise. Je n'ai pas voulu les réveiller. Ron était lui aussi dans la chambre, il me tenait la main.

-Quand tu parles de Ron, c'est de papa que tu parles ?

-Oui, ma puce…

-Tu avais quel cancer, maman ? La leucémie ?

-Comme toi… la leucémie. Mais on me l'a diagnostiqué bien plus tard que toi.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as qu'une jambe ?

-Oui, mes parents ont du choisir entre une jambe ou je mourrais.

-Et moi ? Je vais mourir ? C'est pour ça que je suis à l'hôpital ?

-Oh… ma chérie, ne dit pas ça… Tu… tu ne… dois… pas dire…ça… tu dois… rester forte… Maman t'aime, mon ange…

-Je ne veux pas mourir, maman ! J'ai seulement 15 ans. Je n'ai pas encore eu mon premier baiser… je ne suis pas prête…

-On n'est jamais prête, ma chérie… jamais prête. Il reste encore un médicament à essayer, tu vas encore vivre…

-Je vais mourir, maman. Il faut que tu me laisse partir. C'est à mon tour, maman. Il faut que tu… me…laisses… partir.

Le lendemain :

-Racontes-moi… encore… histoire…

_**Flash back**_

_-Madame Weasley, poussez une dernière fois… voilà, c'est fini, vous avez une jolie petite fille._

_-Angélie… je suis là, déposez-là sur mon ventre…_

_-Nous revenons la chercher dans cinq minutes._

_-Coucou, mon bébé… regarde comme le monde est beau, autour de nous. Papa aurait adoré être là… On va rester seulement deux… _

_Je regarde encore et encore ma petite princesse, sans jamais me lasser. C'est la chose la plus importante que j'ai, la plus précieuse. Elle est ma raison de vivre…_

_**Fin du flash back**_

-Alors, comment tu l'as trouvé ?

-…

-Angélie ? Angélie ? Ma puce ? ANGÉLIE ?

-Mme. Weasley… je vous avais parlé de ce moment… on en a longuement discuté. Vous saviez que ce jour-là…

-Pas aujourd'hui ! Non… elle allait bien, hier. Non… Angélie… répond-moi… Maman est là, ma chérie… Tu peux partir… maman est d'accord…

-Je… t'aime…

-Moi aussi… ma chérie… maman t'aime fort…

-Mme. Weasley… c'est fini…

-Au revoir ma cocotte… maman t'aime fort…


	2. D Potter

-Coucou Ron !

-Allo mon amour, est-ce que tu vas mieux qu'hier ?

-Rien à faire, je suis encore prise avec un bébé dans le ventre pour, je l'espère, encore au moins deux semaines. Et ce par ta faute…

-On était deux dans tout ça, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pris plaisir dans cette affaire.

-Bon, d'accord, mais c'est quand même de ta faute ! Et ne me met pas en colère, Harry James Potter, ou tu le regretteras. Même si je t'aime beaucoup et que tu es le père de nos trois enfants, bientôt quatre, je peux très bien te laisser pour quelqu'un de plus empathique envers mes nausées et mes légères contractions du à l'avancée de ma grossesse. J'ai à peine trente-huit ans et nos trois enfants sont è Poudlard. Je peux très bien m'en sortir seule avec mon quatrième bébé.

-Ginny… tu sais bien que tu ne ferais jamais ça. À la naissance de James, tu m'as menacé de me tuer. Lors de celle d'Albus, tu voulais divorcer. Pendant la naissance de Lily, tu as tenu à me broyer la main sans aucun scrupule alors que tu avais des contractions. Et maintenant, James a quinze ans et notre couple est toujours aussi solide… Quoi ? Tu as commencé à avoir des contractions et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Est-ce que tu es devenue folle. Hermione t'a bien averti… ce sera ton quatrième accouchement, et il pourrait être très rapide. Et il faut que tu fasses très attention, car tu n'es plus si jeune…

-QUOI ! En plus de me dire que je suis méchante, tu me traite de vieille dame ! Et c'est ma quatrième grossesse, je suis très bien capable de supporter des petite contractions de huitième mois. Je te le promets, tout va bien. Le bébé va bien, je vais bien, la vie continue, même si le bébé va bientôt arriver. La directrice de Poudlard est avertie que quand le bébé va pointer son nez, Lily, Albus et James vont rater au moins deux jours de cours. Mais tout va bien, je te le dis…

-Je ne te crois pas. Tu es peut-être une mère attentionnée, une femme merveilleuse, toujours prête à aider les autres, parfois, tu oublies que tu es importante pour tous. Alors va chercher le porte-au-loin pour Sainte-Mangouste, je vais prévenir Hermione de notre arrivée.

-Tout va bien, Harry… Aaaah !...

-C'est décidé, le bébé est prêt à arriver. Je t'emmène immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste. Je contacterai Ron à notre arrivée pour que les enfants viennent nous rejoindre.

_**Flash back**_

_-Maman quand est-ce que le bébé va arriver ?_

_-Lily… soit patiente. Bébé Potter devrait arriver dans quelques semaines. J'en suis déjà à 35 semaines. Mais le bébé pourrait arriver bientôt…_

_-Est-ce qu'on va partir de Poudlard quand il va naitre ?_

_-James, concentres-toi sur tes cours et quand le bébé va arriver, ton professeur t'avertira et tu partiras avec Lily et Albus, comme prévu._

_-Mais maman… Comment va s'appeler le bébé ? Est-ce que c'est un garçon ou une fille ?_

_-Papa et moi, on a décidé de garder le sexe du bébé secret jusqu'à sa naissance. Si je te disais le nom, Albus, ce ne serais plus un secret pour personne. _

_**Fin du Flash back**_

-Ginny, tu tiens le coup ? Les contractions ne sont pas trop fortes ?

-Le bébé ne peut pas sortir maintenant ! Aie ! C'est trop tôt…

-Ginny, c'est Hermione. Il faut que tu pousses. Je vois déjà la tête du bébé. Pousses Ginny !

-Non ! Je ne peux pas le faire sans Harry ! Il faut qu'il soit là ! Je ne peux rien faire sans lui…

-Ginny, je sais que c'est difficile, mais si tu ne pousses pas, le bébé va mourir, tu ne veux pas que ça lui arrive, non ? POUSSE !

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus…

-Ginny, mon amour, je suis revenu. Il faut que tu pousses. Je t'en supplie, ma chérie…

-Je ne peux plus… ça fait trop mal…

-Ginny, écoute-moi. Je suis médicomage, je sais ce que je fais. Tu vas pousser une dernière fois, pendant le plus de temps possible. Tu m'as bien compris ? À trois. Un, deux, trois !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

-C'est bien Gin, c'est super.

-Ouinnnnnn… Ouinnnn… !

-Regarde ta jolie petite fille, Ginny !

-Pourquoi elle ne crie plus ? Hermione, pourquoi ma fille ne crie plus ?

OooOooO

-Harry, je… je suis sur qu'elle va bien… que notre fille va bien…

-Elle est morte et tu l'as tué. Si elle est vraiment morte, je te quitte. Tu es trop… vieille pour avoir un enfant.

-Harry, s'il te plait… ne pars pas… je t'en supplie…

-Harry, Ginny, voici votre petite fille. La quatrième Potter que je fais naitre… Alors, ma belle, on fait coucou à maman et papa ?

-Coucou ma puce… je suis ta maman. Je t'aime fort… Voici ton papa… Harry, veux-tu la prendre ?

- Coucou mon petit ange, c'est moi, papa. Je t'aime gros ma petite puce… Merci, Ginny. Je… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Comment vous allez l'appeler, finalement ? Allez, dites le moi ! Les enfants arrivent bientôt, il faut que vous nommiez votre fille avant leur arrivée !

-Delphine Potter…

-Oh, c'est mignon comme nom Harry !

- Maman ! Papa ! Ron est venu nous chercher ! Le bébé est arrivé ? À qui il ressemble le plus ? Je suis sur qu'il est super beau ! Est-ce que je peux le prendre ?

-Albus… voici ta petite sœur : Delphine Potter.

-Maman ! Comment ça va ? L'accouchement n'a pas trop été difficile ? Est-ce que le bébé va bien ?

-Coucou James ! Je vais tout d'abord répondre à tes questions… L'accouchement s'est bien déroulé… et Delphine va très bien.

-J'ai eu une petite sœur ? Youpi ! Je ne suis plus la seule fille ! Coucou Delphine, je suis ta grande sœur, Lily. Tu es tellement mignonne !

-Hé ! Lily, c'est moi qui l'a dans les bras ! C'est à mon tour de la cajoler.

-Ouinnnnnn… Ouinnnn…

-Je crois que c'est à mon tour de la prendre… Les enfants, allez avec Ron prendre un thé…

-Je vais aller avec eux… Harry, tu peux rester avec ta fille et ta femme…

-Je vais aller prendre un thé avec vous…

-Salut maman, salut papa, à plus tard Delphine.

-Au revoir, les enfants, soyez gentils avec Mione et Ron.

-Attendez-moi, je vais vous rejoindre.

-Harry, non, ne pars pas…


End file.
